Pranks and Wands
by Crookshanks1
Summary: I uploaded the last few parts...
1. Default Chapter Title

Pranks and Wands-Part 1:That Hat Knows What I'm Thinking!  
  
There is no point in being worried. Anybody with a bit of common sense wouldn't be. I know I'll get into Gryffindor. There is just no point in being worried. Not at all.  
"Potter, Dewy!"   
I walked to the stool and put the hat on my head. Why was everything going in slow motion?  
'Smart...Brave...Little to no respect for your elders...' said a small voice in my ear. That hat knows what I'm thinking! 'Indeed I do. You should do well in GRYFFINDOR!' I took the hat off and hurried to the Gryffindor table, which was cheering. I sat down immediately; I don't like being cheered.  
"Hello, Dewy!" Said Sirius. I knew him from the time he visited James last summer.   
"Hi Sirius." I said.   
"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Said James.  
"Thanks." I turned around and started talking with Mallory Brown, a girl I met on the train.  
*****  
In all the stories about Hogwarts, you got on the train and the people you met there turned out to be your best friends. But not in real life. It's not that Mallory Brown, Pamala Patil and Jane Spinnet weren't nice; They were very nice. It's just that they weren't the kind of person to do your homework with without frequent stops to discuss the way Frank Longbottom looked at Mallory at dinner. Classes were easy, and about three weeks after the start of term we were ready to start doing real magic. It was in Professor Flitwick's class that my future was changed. Or was it? Maybe it was supposed to be...I've been pondering about that for years.  
"I can't do it." Sighed Jane. "You try." I took out my wand and consentrated.   
"Wingardium leviosa!" I cried, and concentrated with all my might. The feather rose a few feet above the table.   
"Very well, Ms. Potter," Said Professor Flitwick. My classmates cheered. I could feel myself going red. I tired to remember the spell to get the feather down...What was it? I could see the page in James' second year spellbook very clearly...I raised my wand.  
"Downfloatum leviosa!" I concentrated very hard. As if by teleknisis, the feather floated down. Professor flitwick stared.   
"Ms. Potter," He said, "Please come and see me after class."   
After the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and went over to Professor Flitwick's desk. What did I do wrong? Professor Flitwick came over.  
"Please follow me."   
I followed Professor Flitwick. After a long walk, we reached what looked to me as Dumbledore's office. He's taking me to Dumbledore? Am I going to get expelled? But I didn't mean any harm...  
"Please wait for me," I waited. Finally, Professor Dumbledore went out.  
"Please come in and sit dwown," He said. I did. "Ms. Potter, please out your hand on this and relex." He took out a large, 3D, sphere with a white mist swirling in it. A MA (Magic Ability) test? I tool one of those when I was five years old. As I put my hand on it, the mist turned scarlet. Same thing as when I was five. Professor Dumbledore looked at it.  
"Interesting...Ms. Potter, did you practise the 'Downfloatum leviosa' charm at home?" he asked.  
"No sir. I just read it in James' book, that's all." Dumbledore took a doll out of his drawer.  
"It used to be my sister's," He said. "Can you try and use the leg lock charm on it?" He asked. "The incentation is 'Locomoter mortis'." I took out my wand and consentrated.   
"Locomoter mortis!" I concentrated very, very hard. Nothing happened.   
"Try again," Said Dumbledore.   
"Locomoter mortis!" This time, the doll's legs were suddenly binded together by magic.   
"Frederic," Dumbledore turned to Flitwick, "Will you please call Minerva in here?" Professor Flitwick nodded and walked out the door. A few minutes later, Mcgonagall appeaered.   
"Yes, Albus?"   
"Minerva, I think that Ms. Potter here needs to move to her second year," He said. Be in the second year?! But...But I don't know any magic yet!   
"She seems quite capable of performing first year charms on her first chance, and Potions isn't really a diffrent level on the second year."  
*****  
And so I became a second year. The day after, Professor Mcgonagall gave me my new sceduale and took me to the second years' Charms class.  
"Class," she said, "This is Dewy Potter." James looked out way. "She's a new second year. I hope you all help her, as she wasn't in most of the first year classes and might miss some knowledge. I also hope one of you will teach her how to fly."   
And she left. I took my bag and set next to Lily, another one of James' friends. Remus was missing.   
"Hi."  
"Hi."   
From that day on, I had a best friend.   
*****  
The only thing I really needed to learn was flying, and James volenteered to teach me.   
"Okay Dewy, let's give it a try. Say 'up!'"  
"Up!" James' broom went up. Mine didn't.   
"Let's try it again, Dewy. This time be more firm."  
"Up!" This time, the broom went up.   
"Now get on it and kick off."  
I got on the broom and kicked off. It rose up. Suddenly, I realized that I was six feet above the ground. I did not like that.   
"Urm, James, how do you get down?"  
*****  
A.N: Well, I hope you liked it! I know the name 'Dewy' is a really bad one, but it's kinda important for her to have a bad name. I hope she's not a complete Mary Sue...Please review and tell me if you think she is a Mary Sue or not. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Wands and Pranks-Part 2: Remind me to Never Marry James  
  
So flying was not exectly a talent of mine. I still liked to watch Quidditch, though.   
"Well?" Asked Lily, "Do you have it?"  
  
I nodded. We had enchanted a banner to wave on the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match. It was gold with red lettering, and we were very proud of it. We headed of to the Quidditch field.   
  
There couldn't have been a nicer day for a Quidditch match: The sky was partly cloudy, but none of the clouds showed any sign of pouring rain. As Lily and I got closer to the seats, we noticed that all of the Gryffindor girls were also carrying posters, all carrying the words 'James Potter' on them.  
  
"Look, James allready has fans even befoure he's old enogh to play for England..." I said to Lily, and we both giggled.   
  
"Sirius is going to torture him about this one," Said Lily. It was true; Even years after, Sirius teased him about it. Peter edged towrd us.   
  
"I've saved you seats," He said. Peter was yet another one of James' friends...I guess that Quidditch was not the only talent he had and I didn't. I don't understand why he became his friend. Peter was very annoying sometimes, and sometimes very nice. It depended on his mood.   
  
As we went to the stands, I heared a voice calling after me, "Tell me when you find that jewl!". Lily looked at me, and I shrugged.   
  
Gryffindor won that Quidditch game, but that yell still hunted me. I didn't know who shouted that, or what Jewl was he talking about. I just let it go. I didn't know that years later, that 'jewl' could risk my life.   
  
*****  
  
The days passed and before I knew it, it was Christmes. I decided to stay, mainly because I had spent 11 Christmes' at home and wanted to see how it was in Hogwarts, but James decided to go home. Remus stayed, too, and so did Lily, but Sirius and Peter decided to go home. Remus was looking very tired lately, and he missed quite a few schooldays, so I thought he might've wanted to catch up on his schoolwork. Lily stayed because of her sister, Petunia. I knew Petunia; She used to baby sit me when I was about 8. She was very annoying.   
  
I woke up Christmes morning to find the foot of my bed filled with presents: A sweater from Grandma, a sweater from Aunt Mia, a box of chocolate frogs from uncle Harry, a kitten from aunt Dewy (Named 'Mew') and a variaty of other presents, mainly sweaters...I had a huge family. As I showed Lily Mew, I saw that she also got a lot of sweaters.   
  
"Your family members like to knit?" I asked. Lily smiled.   
  
"Not as much as yours...Aunt Alisa gave me a store bought one." We fell over with laughter from this, causing Mew to jump of my bed...Poor thing. Remus entered the room and smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmes!" He said. Lily pulled her blanket around her, to hide her pygamas.   
  
"Remus!" She cried, "You're not supposed to be here! I'm not dressed yet!" I giggled. Lily had a crush on Remus, and I didn't think she wanted him to see her pink gown. Since I was wearing a huge t-shirt and a pair of pants with ducks on them and didn't mind people seeing me with that, I got up and threw Lily her carddigan.  
  
"Merry Christmes to you too, Remus."   
  
"No Christmes kiss?" He teased.   
  
"I don't even let my grandmother kiss me, Remus."   
  
"I thought so."   
  
Lily and I got dressed and went down for breakfast with Remus. As we walked down the halls of Hogwarts, we discussed our presents.  
  
"So you named her Mew?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Yep. Cute name, isn't it?"  
  
"I think that 'Milky' might have been a better one," said Lily.  
  
"If she was a white kitten."   
  
"Anyway, who is that aunt which shares a horrible name with you?" Asked Remus.   
  
"My aunt. But it's really my great-great-great-grandmother that first used that name."   
  
"Used? Try 'invented'," said Lily.  
  
"Fine, invented. Ever since it's the family tradition to name one kid in each generation 'Dewy'."   
  
"Remind me never to marry James, Dewy. I don't want my kid to be named 'Dewy'..." Lily shuddered.   
  
Even though I might seem not to like my name, I kinda do. It's just that I have to get used to it, I guess. We walked in silence until we reached the great hall and Lily asked Remus a question.   
  
"Why are you called Remus, anyway? I mean, I'm the only one here with a normal name." Remus went pale.  
  
"Er...I think that my Mom heared it on the radio..."  
  
"I remember reading a legand in my Muggle school about two twins which were raised by wolves. One of them was Remus." Said Lily. Remus laughed.  
  
"My mom is definatly not a wolf."  
  
*****  
  
A.N thanks to everyone who reviewed part 1! I have an idea for the whole plot of this story, aren't you proud of me?! Please R/R! I hope you like the formatting, I changed it a little. And Dewy is not going to research about that jewl, and she's not going to hear about it for a loooong time. Just thought I should tell you.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Pranks and Wands-Part 3: And What About You, Peter?  
  
Christmas vacation ended and James, Sirius and Peter came back. It finally snowed, but since school was back we couldn't enjoy it. Instead of going outside and having the time of our life, we spent most of our time in the library-studing. James and Sirius were the best students of the year, and Lily and Remus were quite good, too. Peter often needed help and I didn't take any tests yet, so there was no way of knowing where would I fit.   
  
"Peter, are you listening?" asked Lily. The answer seemed to be obvious; Peter was staring at her with a dazed look. "Peter!" Lily shook Peter.   
  
"What?" Peter didn't seem to notice the four pairs of eyes that were watching him.   
  
Remus sighed. "He's daydreaming again," He said.  
  
"About that fourth year, what's her name?" Teased Sirius.  
  
"Cathrin Chang, I think." Said James. Peter went red.   
  
"No! I don't like her at all!"   
  
Yeah right, Peter. You don't like her at all.   
  
"Back to the subject. Arithmancy was created in the fifth century by wizards from China..." Lily read in a tone which clearly said that 'This was boring'. "Oh, what's the use of it? Arithmancy is a whole lot of numbers, Divination is to predict the future, Care of Magical Creatures is exectley the way it's called, Muggle Studies is learning about Muggles, and Ancient Runes is this language!" Lily slamed her book.   
  
"I think I'll go with Divination and Ancient Runes," I said. We had to pick two new subjects for next year.   
  
"So I will, too. I don't really care which ones I go to, as long as I know someone there." Said Lily.  
  
"I'll go with Divination and Magical Creatures." Said James, Remus and Sirius together.  
  
"And what about you, Peter?" Asked Remus.  
  
A large snore indicated that he didn't care.   
  
*****  
  
We took our exems in late May and we all passed, even Peter. I got top marks, along with James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. But then, as a result, I also got black circles below my eyes which refused to clean off. Ravenclaw won the house cup, but Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. Soon the trunks were packed and Lily was complaining about having to see Petunia in the summer and Remus was yet again absent. We departed at the train station with a promise to visit each other this summer.  
  
"Hello, honey." Said Mum and hugged me. "How was your year?" As if she didn't know. My first year at Hogwarts was the best year of my life.   
  
*****  
  
A.N. I know this part is shorter. Sorry about the mixup with the name, I accidently called the second part 'Wands and Pranks' instead of 'Pranks and Wands'...Please R/R!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Pranks and Wands-Part 4:  
  
The summer holidays were wonderfull. James and I visited our Uncle Harry in Alaska (Taking care of Alaskan Airheads...What a weird name for dragons!) and saw all the dragons he takes care of. Once, we even got close enogh to feel the heat of one's flames! After we came back, Lily, Sirius and Peter visited us (Remus was ill) and we had a really great time. Then came the time for the holidays to end and for us to get our new supplies in our trunks and board the Hogwarts Express. I hugged Mum and Dad goodbye and went off to join Lily in the train when I saw that Severus Snape, the second year Slytherin, had a snake. I went over.  
  
"You know, it specifically states in the school rules that a student may bring a cat, a toad or an owl. Nowhere it says students are allowed to bring Snakes." I said. Snape drew out his wand.  
  
"You want to get cursed even before you get to school?" He asked. I ran to the train. When I entered the compartment, James turned to me.  
  
"Why were you speaking to Snape?" He demended.  
  
"He has a snake. Snakes aren't allowed in Hogwarts."  
  
"You should have never went near him. He knows as much curses and hexes as Lucius Malfoy, and he's a sixth year."  
  
"Well, I didn't know THAT."  
  
My brother allways had to know what I was doing. It was annoying sometimes. Remus seemed to sense the tension.  
  
"So what did you do this summer?" He asked. Soon the compartment was filled with chatter.  
  
*****  
  
All of us have chosen Divination as one of the our new subjects, so after breakfast we set off to find the classroom, which was in the North Tower. Sirius seemed to know, so he led the way. After a long way which I was sure I couldn't remember, we reached a ladder. At the top there was a room which looked...well...looked weird. There were a lot of tables and around each one of them there were four chairs. James, Peter, Remus and Sirius sat in one and Lily and I sat in the one next to it. Severus also sat in that one. For each chair there was a crystal ball.   
  
"Welcome, students." The teacher said. She had huge eyes and even I, that knew nothing about fashion, thought that she needed to change her wardrobe. "My name is Professor Trelawney and I'll teach you the art of Divination." She glanced around us with a penetrating stare. "Not everyone has the makings of a true seer in him or her, but with practise you will reach a high level of Divination." She turned to Alissa Lane. "You will soon find out that the person you hate does not feel that way about you," Professor Trelawney said mystically. Lily and I exchanged excited looks. Alissa hated James. Professor turned to each one of us and made a prediction- It seemed that I will lose my voice soon. Oh well, I never liked it much. Suddenly, she turned to Snape. "My dear..." She broke into sobbs. "I'm afraid you won't be with us soon." The class gasped. Professor Trelawney finally pulled herself together and let us go. James and Sirius were smirking while Celeste, the third year Slytherin which had a crush on Snape, was crying.   
  
"James! Don't smirk like that!" scolded Lily.  
  
"I don't mind if he dies..." Said James. When he saw the look on Lily's face, he seemed to change his mind. "Just kidding, Lily...Just kidding..."  
*****  
  
Ancient Runes was much better then Divination, allthough it seemed much harder - Or maybe that was because we never got to practise Divination? Anyway, by the end of our first month back, we had something else to wonder about instead of the endless 'Is Trelawney crazy?' talks.   
  
"Where were you?" Sirius asked Remus after a few days of absence.   
  
"I was...sick." It was obvious that Remus wasn't telling the truth; Sirius and James snicked out the night before to see if he was in the hospital wing. Unless they were lying, he wasn't there.  
  
"We checked the hospital wing for you," James pointed out.  
  
"My mother came to take me home. She can't bare me being sick and at school - She wanted to nurse me herself. I don't think she likes Madam Pomfrey very much." It was obvious he was lying, but James didn't question Remus anymore.  
  
But when the absences came frequently, he, Sirius and Peter decided that it was time to do something. On Monday, about a month after, Remus was gone and we all gathered outside next to some statue.  
  
"We all know why we're here, don't we?" James allways was the leader. We nodded. "Good."  
  
"Remus is allways absent.The last two years were still a time that we could say that he had home sickness. But this year, we realised two things: One. By his third year, Remus should have gotten over his home sickness, shouldn't he? Two. Even if it was home sickness, Dumbledore would have never let him have such frequent absences." Sirius said.  
  
"But what if his excuses are true?" Asked Peter.  
  
"We've done research, Peter...They aren't true."   
  
So by the third year, my second year, I had made best friends and had an mystery to solve. Two things I never thought possible- Allthough Lily and I soon quit the 'What is Remus hiding?' meetings feeling that we didn't want to spy on our best friend (Remus was much nicer then Sirius and James) and we counted on James and Sirius to tell us what they found. They never did until much later, and I didn't learn the whole truth of it until after Hogwarts. I suspect that Lily never did.   
  
********  
  
A.N. Well? What do you think? Please R/R!!  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
Pranks and Wands- Part 5: We Know What's Wrong With You  
  
Two months later, James, Sirius and Peter cornered Remus.   
  
"Remus," Started James, allways being the sensitive one (accept for Remus, of course), but Sirius cut him off,  
  
"We know what's wrong with you." He said. Remus went pale. Peter was half hidden behind Sirius - I guess he didn't want to spy on his best friend any more then Lily and I did. Remus whispered something to them and they set off to the grounds. I turned to Lily and shrugged.   
  
"Boys." Lily rolled her eyes.   
  
"You are so childish!" She said, and leaned to whisper in my ear, "I have a crush on Peter."  
  
Lily was allways changing crushes; Peter was part of a long list, including Remus, Sirius, Frank Longbottom...The list was long.   
  
****  
  
I stared into my crystal ball very hard; I wasn't a divinator, but if I concentrated enogh, I could make out blurred shapes in the ball. This time it was diffrent, though. Instead of their usual blurriness, the shapes seemed quite clear, allthough I couldn't understand what they were. It kind of looked like a dead dog lying on grass. I turned to Sirius, which was sitting next to me.   
  
"Sirius," I asked, "What does this look like to you?"   
  
A quick glance indicated that he was not listening (it was hard to listen in your sleep). I sighed and turned back to my crystal ball. The dead dog was gone. I went back to wincing my eyes, trying to find an acorn in the white mist. The dead dog went out of my mind as fast as it got there, along with the 'jewel' (The Potter family was allways known for trying to find out more about the family and being adventurous- Maybe it had do do something with that?). Along the things that will risk my family's life.   
  
****  
  
Christmes came and went (I came back home this year) and before I could say 'Quidditch', it was Easter, and the third years had quite a lot of homework. Allthough the thing that occopied us at that time was definitly not a part of the school lesson plan.   
  
Sirius practically squeezed me to death trying to get closer to the front of the bush we were hiding in. "Sirius!" I whispered, "You're squeez-" I stopped when I saw what was happening outside the bush. Lily and Peter were sitting on a bench near the lake. I could distinctly hear what they were saying.   
  
"Peter," Lily stepped a little closer to Peter, "What to you have to tell me?" Peter blushed and in a very small voice replied,  
  
"Lily, there's something I want to ask you," Lily nodded encouragingly,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"   
  
That was too much for James, which was hiding in another bush with Remus, and he let out a snort. Peter turned his head around.  
  
"Who did that?" He asked.  
  
I gave James a dissapproving look. Instead of stopping, he fell our of the bush, laughing very hard. I could see both Peter and Lily going red. Lily stormed of to the Gryffindor tower, and Peter was just standing there, frozen. I ran after Lily, not a very good idea as I was a klutz.   
  
"Lily!" I called after her. She pretended not to listen. "Lily!" Lily started running. I arrived in the common room five minutes after her. "Lily!" I called again. This time, instead of ignoring me, she said,   
  
"I never thought you'd spy on me, Dewy. Never." She didn't even turn her head to me.   
  
"Look, Lily. I'm sorry, okay?" I knew she wasn't listening. "Anyway, why are you so upset about? You spied on James when he was talking to Alisa." I paused for a second. "And I don't mind if you have a boyfriend. Especially of it's Peter." Even though that for a while I didn't like Peter, he was actually very nice. Lily turned to me.   
  
"Friends?" She asked.   
  
"Friends."  
  
****  
  
A.N: Ta da! Part 5. And sorry about the mistake in the summery of part four; nobody has a crush on James. Please R/R, and thanks for everyone who reviewed until now! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Pranks and Wands - Part 6: Dead  
  
  
Lily and I were friends again. That was a relief, since Peter hadn't been speaking to James, Sirius and Remus for days. Lily and Peter were still boyfirend and girlfriend - Years later the idea of it stilll made me laugh. The year ended as causauly as it could in a school full of witchsraft, and Lily was to come visit me in the summer.   
  
We were sitting beneath a tree (Lily wanted to climb it, but I was afraid of heights). My mum came out of the house.   
  
"Dewy Eleanor Potter!" She bellowed, "Can you explain the meaning of THIS?!" She shoved an notice about underage use of magic under my nose. I exemined it for a moment.   
  
"Mum, this is for James," I finally said. Mum went red.   
  
"Sorry, dear," She said, "I just assumed this was for you since James is out of the house today...I'm a bit absent minded lately..." Mum entered the house. Lily turned to me.   
  
"You never told me you have a middle name," I could see a small smile playing on her lips.   
  
"That's because I dislike 'Eleanor' even more then 'Dewy'." And the fact that my aunt is named Dewy and she's perfectly happy.   
  
"Fine. I'll just call you..." Lily paused a second to think. "Delinor!" I wrinkled my nose. "Fine...D.E."   
  
"D.E?"   
  
"Di, okay?!"  
  
When Lily decides something, she does it. My new name is 'Di'. Di. Di Potter. Oh great. Just great.   
  
****  
  
Needless to say, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter really liked my nickname. Needless to say, I didn't. The day we boarded the Hogwarts Express they practically told the whole school my name is Di. The emberessment. And I didn't even like the name.   
  
"Come on, Di," Lily accanted the 'Di'. "Cheer up! Nobody would ever think you're an adjective anymore."   
  
"And what's wrong with adjectives?" I asked, sarcastically.   
  
"They're used to descride NOUNS, for goodness sake!"   
  
****  
  
Many people would expect a Potter to have many adventures and detentions in their years at Hogwarts. Of course, I was quite an unusual Potter. There weren't any exciting events at the beginning of the fourth year. Actually, there weren't any at all. Until Christmas, that is.   
  
James and I decided to stay this year (Uncle Harry was coming from Alaska and we didn't really want to confront him after a little accident we had with an Alaskan Airhead in his care...). We were having a great holiday, until Dumbledore called us to his office a few days before New Year's Eve.   
  
He looked sad and grim and the twinkle in his eye was gone. I knew something was wrong, and I think that James sensed that, too.   
  
"Please sit down." We sat in the two chairs in front of his desk. Dumbledore looked at us in the eyes. "I think that the best way to break it to you is straight in the face." James gripped the arm of his chair tightly. "Your family is dead." For a second, everything was in slow motion.   
  
"Dead?" I whispered.   
  
"Dead. The Ministry of Magic found their bodies." Dumbledore sighed. "They do not wish for me to tell you this, but they were murdured. By Voldemort." James stood up and walked out of the office. I went after him. When we reached an intersection, he went outside, to the Quidditch feild. I hesitated for a moment and went to the common room. When I reached the common room, I knew everyone would be staring at me like I was a zombie. I went up to the dormitary and set on my bed.   
  
Dead. That was the easiest part to understand. My family was lifeless. I'd never see them again. Gone. Forever. And at that particular moment, I couldn't really understand what that meant. The air wasn't any diffrent. It seemed that at the end of the year, I'd go back home and see them again. Like nothing happened. Like they hadn't been killed.   
  
The second thing I had to understand was how did that happened. Again, very simple. Voldemort. The dark wizard. The evil wizard. No, I wasn't afraid of him. Not because I was brave. Becasue I didn't realise how much power he had. How much power he needed, to kill a whole family. He was just the maniac who murdured my family.   
  
And then came the hardest part: What do I do now. I had never before given thought to what I would do if somebody dear to me died. If I had, I would have said, 'I'll just know what to do.' Well, I didn't. I had absolutelly no clue. I could act like nothing happened. I could immerse myself in my studies . I could just sob all night long. I could hang on to James. But I didn't want any of those options.   
  
I just wanted my parents back.  
  
******  
  
A.N. Well, you wanted her to change her name. And I didn't choose 'Di', that was Lily! I'd like to make a few things clear: Lily and Peter will only be friends until their fifth year. Two years is quite a lot, but there's going to be a ball in the fifth year and they could break up there. Lily and James are not going to date until after Hogwarts, because otherwise it would be a bit cliched. Dewy, Eleanor, Di, whatever you want to call her, won't have a romance because I'm not a good romance writer and anyway, I don't think that she'll fit with Remus, Sirius, Peter or Snape. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the other parts! Oh, and I moved her a year (In the first part) to be easier for her to narrate the story...She doesn't have a VERY powerful magic, she can just use her average talent in magic better.   



	7. Default Chapter Title

Pranks and Wands - Part 7: You fell  
  
  
Lily knocked on the door.  
  
"Dewy?" She asked. "Dewy?" Her voice sounded worried. She walked around the room until she reached my bed. "Dewy," She sat down. "What's wrong?"   
  
"My parents are dead." I thought it would be better to just say it.   
  
"Oh, Dewy," Lily hugged me, "I'm so sorry." I nodded.   
  
"And I don't know what should I do now." I started crying - Again. "they're dead, and...and I don't know what to do!" I never knew how to express my feelings, but she seemed to understand what I meant.   
  
"Well, how about going to dinner?" Lily asked. "they wouldn't want you to starve to death."   
  
I put a few tissues in my pocket and followed Lily out of the dormitary.   
  
  
****  
  
James was nowhere to be seen in dinner. A feeling of anger started to grow in me. How could he dump me like that? But I let it go. James probably had enogh on his mind now. He didn't need me, also.   
  
Lily and I were sitting in a corner of the common room, Lily playing chess with Anne Tarnoy, I reading a book, trying to hold back the tears that came every once in a while. Frank Longbottom, the third year, burst through the portrait whole.   
  
"James," He panted, "Flying towred the forbidden forest," He colapsed into a chair. Peter, Remus and Sirius ran out of the portrait hole. Lily and I followed them. We grabbed brooms from the broom cupboard.   
  
It was beautiful outside. The sun was setting over the lake and the squid was nowhere to be seen. The ground was covered with fluffy, two days old snow. There was coldness in the air, but it didn't feel omnimous. There was a spot flying in the air towred the forest...That was James!   
  
Remus, Sirius and Lily started flying towred the forest while Peter ran for Professor Dumbledore. I was standing there, shock striken, trying to decide which party to join. After two seconds of quick thinking I grabbed a broom and kicked off. I kicked off a little too hard - I knew I would fall off. I fell to the ground, only subconcously aware of that.   
  
I was spinning...It wasn't an uncomfterable spin. It was quite soothing, actually. I felt like a three years old back on my grandfather's knees, falling asleep...  
  
Next thing I knew I was in the hospital wing, surrounded by white walls. I could see Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James looking at me.   
  
"You fell," Remus said, to break the silence.   
********  
  
A.N. I think I said everything in the author's note of part 6...Thanks for everyone who reviewed! 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Pranks and Wands, Part 8: Arabella Figg, tied ends and loose ends   
  
  
I later learned in peices what happened. James flew to our parents' house to see if anything was left. Frank Longbottom spotted him and ran to tell his friends. When we went outside to stop him, I kicked off a bit harder then I should have, and fell.  
  
A few days later, Madam Pomfrey let me out of the Hospital Wing and I went back to my normal life.   
  
James wouldn't stop being worried about me - He reminded me of Mum...Who was now dead. Along with the rest of our family.   
  
But we kept on going. The rest of the year went by with a daze, and we didn't really notice what we were doing.   
  
That summer vacation we stayed with a witch named Arabella Figg. She was nice, but her house had a bit of an odor. I remember the first time I saw her.  
  
James and I were on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Dumbledore said he arranged for someone to meet us, but we didn't know who. The others were forced by their parents to leave (I don't think Petunia Evens would stand being in company of wizard crowds for more then five minutes,) and we were pretty much alone accpet for an eldry woman. She was a bit fat and had grey hair. In her arms she held a basket who kept shaking. I held Mew in my arms. She kept wriggeling until I finaly let go of her, and she trotted over to the old lady - Or rather the old lady's basket. I ran after her, and James followed me. We ran into the old lady.   
  
"Hello," She said.   
  
"Hello," Both James and I repeated, feeling a bit scared.   
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
That was what I wanted to know.   
  
"They're...Dead." James sounded hoarse.  
  
"Oh..." The lady looked comprehensive. "Your name is not, by any considence, Potter?" We nodded. "Then you should come with me. My name is Arabella Figg, by the way."   
  
James and I were too shocked to answer her. We thought Dumbledore would send over someone we knew. But we followed her anyway.   
  
Arabella lived in a cottage at a small place called Surrey. Near us lived a family, the Dursleys. The mother, Eva, was very nice to us. She was a big and beefy woman with blonde hair who curled at the ends. Her husband, though, was not that nice. He was also big and beefy, but he was bold and wore squere glasses that made him look a bit...Weird. Their children were Vernon and Marge, and they were not so nice, either. Still, they were the only friends James and I had in the neighborhood.   
  
We used to go to their house and play once a week. James and Vernon went outside to play this Muggle game called 'football', and Marge haulled me upstairs to do a makeover on me: She took all her makeup out (She had even more then Mallory Brown had!) and put it on my face. I did not like it, but what could I do to a girl who was four years older then me?   
  
Arabella knew this, and she tried to keep us away from the Dursleys, but Mrs. Dursley kept inviting us over to dinner and we couldn't say no.   
  
Luckily, Sirius' mother invited all of Sirius' friends from school for the rest of the summer and we could escape our neighbors. It was great seeing my best friend again, and I started feeling better.   
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was flawless (Unless you counted Celeste Ivory dumping Severus,) and we reached Hogwarts.   
  
The castle looked as grand as ever with it's stone walls shimmering slightly in the moonlight, but there was something diffrent in it, and you could feel it. All around it hung a misty golden web, and outside it the sky seemed darker then ever. When you entered the castle, you saw little lights bursting from the gaps between the stones. The teachers all looked very relieved at something, and were all grinning. Even Peeves stopped playing pranks - Or at least reducing the number of them. He was actually seen napping behind one of the tallest armors.   
  
The girls' dormitary looked very diffrent, too. The curtains and the beds were the same curtains and beds as ever (The phrase 'Molly and Arthur together forever' was still engraved below my bed,) but in the gaps between the stones who made up the walls there were little shimmering lights who looked like little fairies.   
  
For a person used to a completely dark room, this was very perturbing when you were trying to sleep. I could hear Lily turning around in the bed next to mine.  
  
"Lily," I whispered, "Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"It's this noise I'm hearing coming from outside the room." I drew my breath for a second and listened.  
  
She was right. There was this sound coming from the common room.   
  
"Di..." Lily hesitated for a second, but continued. "Do you think we should go and see what's going on there?"   
  
"It's not like we have anything else to do. We won't get any sleep, anyway."   
  
We both put on some sort of a sweater on and went down the stairs to the common room.   
  
There were a few candles at the corner of the room and the fire was sending out a dim light. I could see a few people at the corner of the room, huddled over something. Lily and I started edging closer when someone came out of the boys dormitary.   
  
"Lily, Di..." He said a bit nervously.   
  
We turned around. "Hello Remus."   
  
  
  
************************  
  
A.N: Could this be considered a cliff hanger? I don't know... Well, I'd like to thank all the angels who reviewed the last part. Thank you! I hope you liked this part! 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Pranks and Wands, Part 9: The Breakup  
  
"I...Thought I heard a noise." Remus said breathlessly.   
  
"Yes, well, so did we." Lily eyed Remus suspicously.   
  
"Well," Remus looked around him, tring to ignore the shadows in the corner, "There seems to be nothing here."  
  
"And what about that?" Lily pointed one of her manicured fingernails to the corner of the room. Even in the darkness I could see the little sparkeling stars she glued on to each fingernail.  
  
"That? Those must be some seventh years who are studying."   
  
"Oh." Lily didn't seem to believe him. "But-" she started and Remus cut her off,  
  
"Let's not disturb them and just go back to bed, shall we?"   
  
Lily opened her mouth to argue, but I said, "Remus' right. Let's just go back to bed."  
  
I thought that there was something more going on there, but since I noticed how tense Remus was, I decided to retreat. I ushered Lily up to our dormitary.  
  
None of us slept peacefully that night. In every dream I had I saw a stag, a rat and a dog. There also was a boy next to them (He was so blurry I couldn't recognise who he was,) and all around them there were sounds. Words. Spells. At one point, I wasn't sure if I was awake or not. I heard one word.  
  
Animagi.  
  
I must have been sleeping...  
  
  
  
The Christmas of our fifth year was special. That year the school arranged a ball for all students fifth year and up, and that meant Lily, James, Peter, Sirius, Remus and I could come.   
  
You could sense the preperations all around the castle. A rich scent of baking , cooking and roasting filled all corridors near the kitchens, and a few second years were scolded for trying to sneak in. The teachers (Including tiny Professor Flitweak,) were spotted hanging decorations all over the Great Hall and putting charms on them so that they wouldn't be seen until 'the big day'. Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the pub in Hogsmeade, reported Dumbledore bought quite a lot of her butterbeer, and all the third and forth years were complaining of not being able to go. To top it all, it was rumored that the great Alfred Warback was to perform.   
  
No wonder half the castle was giving the fifth, sixth and seventh years weird looks. Mallory Brown kept glaring at my back when I passed the hallways, as if saying, 'You should not be there. That is not fair. I should be there.'  
  
But Mallory Brown didn't realise one bad aspect of the ball: You have to find partners.   
  
It was obvious that Lily and Peter would go together, and I decided not to go with anyone at all. Sirius...He was planning to go out with Catherine Chang, and Remus was planning on asking Alissa Lane. James didn't say anything about who he was planning to go out with.   
  
Christmas day was beautifull. Fluffy snow covered the ground but the sky showed no trace of a cloud. It was cold, but not freezing. The lake froze and the first years skated on it.   
  
At about six o'clock, two hours before the ball was to start, Lily went to the girls' dormitary to get ready. After half an hour I joined her.  
  
She couldn't decide what to wear, and it took her half an hour to decide that she wanted her purple dress robes. While she was fixing her hair, I took a look at myself (It didn't take me a long time to get dresses.)  
  
I was normal hieght and normal weight. The blue dress robes I wore seemed to give my dark brown hair an even darker color, and it allmost looked black. I gathered my shoulder laungh hair into a ponytail, but decided against it. With my hair, it'd be messy again in five minutes. Overalll, I thought I looked better in my regular robes.   
  
Lily, though, looked nice. She was wearing her yellow dress robes. Her hair was gathered in a bun, with a few stray hairs coming out of it. She wore the little golden necklace she allways wore, and she did some sort of a charm on her shoes to make them look diffrent.   
  
We went downstairs to the common room where we saw all our other friends.   
  
James has (unsuccessfully,) combed his hair and was wearing navy blue robes. They were only a bit darker then mine wore.   
  
Sirius and Remus wore black robes and each held a rose. I suppose they were attempting to be romantic...  
  
Peter was nowhere in sight. I looked at Lily to see if she had anything to say about it, but the smile on her face remained and she seemed to take no notice of Peter's absence.   
  
The table's in the Great Hall were moved aside and covered by plates of food. At one corner of the room there was a little stage with a few instruments on it. The floor of the room was spotless, and you could see the stars of the ceiling reflecting in it.   
  
The dancing started, and I stepped aside. I had no intentions to dance.   
  
Next to me, Professor McGonagall and Trelawney were argueing. The topic seemed to be Professor Flitwick's dress robes, so I turned to my other side, slightly discusted. I had no comfort there, as Severus Snape and his friends stood there, talking. I faced foreword and focused on the dancing couples.   
  
Sirius and Catherine Chang were at the farthest end of the room, dancing very slowely. Remus and Alissa were next to them, and I could see Remus and Sirius exchanging winks. I wondered how Catherine and Alissa didn't notice.   
  
James was dancing with some unknown girl, and Lily with - With Joe Chang (Catherine's younger brother.) I made a mental note to ask Remus why isn't she dancing with Peter (Who wass dancing with another girl I didn't know.)  
  
At the next break between song, Remus came over.   
  
"Remus, why isn't Lily dancing with Peter? Did they break up?" I asked him.   
  
He looked puzzled, but then a look of comprehension spred on his face. "They broke up last year, Di. They didn't fuss about it because...Well, because of you and James and...You know, your parents."   
  
That explained it. Alfred Warbeck started singing again and Remus went back to Alissa.   
  
****************************  
  
A.N: I know I didn't explain about the little lights, but it'll all come together at the end. I hope you liked this chapter - After all, it had the breakup all of you wanted! Thanks for everyone who reviews the last part. 


	10. Pranks and Wands - Chapter 10

Pranks and Wands, Part 10:  
  
Before I had enogh time to think of the Lily-Peter breakup, I saw somebody walking towrds me. For one second I thuoght it was James, but it was someone else.  
  
"Hello," Said Severus Snape, trying to hide a smirk. I could see his friends snickering behind his back.   
  
"Hello." I said.   
  
"Do you want to dance with me?" I could see his friends snickering and smirking even more then before.   
  
It was obvious they challanged him to ask me. I knew they did. But I had to decide which one will be worser for me: If I refuse of if I say yes. If I refuse, they'll apparantly laugh at him, but at me, too. If I say yes, then they'll laugh at both of us, but at myself more.   
  
"No."  
  
It was just as I planned it to be. Snape's friends said things like, 'Old Severus gets dumped again!' and 'I guess your animal magnetism just isn't the same,' but I knew I was being laughed at, too.   
  
"Can't you just go away?" I asked, hoping they would. They did, after shouting 'Ohh, you don't like us!' at me.   
  
But I didn't care.   
  
James came over later and asked what were they doing. I explained, and it was over. So was the ball, and I didn't feel too sad about it, unlike Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily completely forgot about having Peter as a boyfried, it seemed. for the next half year, she dated almost every single person in our year, excluding the Slytherins.   
  
She even dated James.   
  
The memory of it still brings tears to my eyes.   
  
It was a rather wet Sunday. James and Lily ran to Hogsmeade, trying to get the least wet they could. Remus, Sirius, Peter and I followed them. James and Lily entered the Three Broomsticks, a pub in Hogsmeade, and sat at a booth. Sirius, Remus, Peter and I set in the one behind them.   
  
"So.." James said. "What would you like to order?"  
  
"Erm... Whatever you want."   
  
The most cliched phrase Lily could have used.   
  
"No, what do YOU want?"   
  
James, trying to be romantic. The horror...  
  
"No, what do YOU want?"   
  
Sirius turned and whispered in my ear, "So, what do YOU want, Dewy?"   
  
I wrinkled my nose. "For you to stop having bad breath..."  
  
"Okay... How 'bout a Butterbeer?"   
  
Halleluja!   
  
Madam Rosmerta went over to our table. Sirius started silently signaling her that we want a butterbeer each and that she shouldn't talk to us, but no use. "So, what do you want?"   
  
It was very hard not to laugh, but we controlled ourselves. Remus put on a forgien accent and said,   
  
"Ve vant some butterbeer, please." Madam Rosmerta looked a bit confused, but she wrote his order down and went over to James and Lily.   
  
"What will you have, love birds?" She asked.   
  
I was willing to bet they turned as red as a turnip, allthough I couldn't see James and Lily.   
  
"We would like to have some Butterbeer, please." Said James.   
  
Madam Rosmerta soon returned with a tray. She gave each one of us a bottle, and went over to James and Lily. She put a huge pink bottle on their table with two straws.  
  
Oh dear...   
  
"Well..." James looked utterly confused at the meaning of the ONE bottle and TWO straws. "Have a sip." He gave Lily one of the straws.   
  
"Okay..." Said Lily, eyeing the straw suspiciously as if James put some bacteria on it.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
A.N: Yeah, I know I didn't finish the... er... date, but I decided to stop here. It's this 'This is going to be interesting' ending but still not a cliffhanger! :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Pranks and Wands, Part 11  
  
"Well?" James asked Lily after two sips.   
  
"Yep, it's butterbeer." Lily assured him. "Won't you have some?"   
  
James looked at the glass. "No...thankyou."   
  
I rolled my eyes, catching Peter's and we both grinned.   
  
  
An hour later, I found myself sleeping on the table at the three broomsticks.   
  
"I guess it's past your bedtime, Di," Said Sirius, snickering. "Come on, James and Lily went back to the castle." He ushered me up.   
  
The walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts was very vougue, at least for me. Half the time I found myself leaning on either Sirius, Remus or Peter, murmuring for some invisible cat to get off my leg. It got better, though, when we got near the portrait hole.   
  
"Ergh," I heard Sirius whispering to Remus, "How could I now butterbear makes her dizzy?"   
  
"Shhh," Remus whispered, pointing at the portrait hole Lily and James were standing behind.   
  
"Huh?" I said, confused. I might've said it a bit too loud, since both Lily and James turned around. Luckily, Remus and Peter managed to hide. But because I was leaning on him, Sirius couldn't manage to escape.   
  
James turned red. "Sirius!" He shouted at him, "What are you doing?"   
  
Sirius looked helpless. "I am...er...dating Dewy."   
  
You are, Sirius? Why didn't you tell me that?   
  
That was a wrong choice of words, it seemed. Instead of calming down, James turned even redder and shouted even louder. "Get away from my sister, you - You -" James took my hand and hugged me. "You - Stay away from my little sister."   
  
"Ouch, James, you're chocking me," I managed to murmur before James really choked me.   
  
"Sorry, Dewy..." James loosened his grip on my shoulders.   
  
  
  
  
After that, Sirius told James the real truth (As he noticed it was more dangerous to date me than to spy on James,) and they were on speaking terms again. The only thing that came out of that night was dissappointment for me - It proved for once and for all James and Lily are just friends, nothing more.   
  
The year ended, and soon we were all back on the Hogwarts Express, promising each other to write every day - A promise that could not be kept, of course.   
  
  
*****  
  
A.N: Ahh, it's so nice making James jealous...Anyway, I repeat again, Dewy will not have any romance. So I should really find somebody to be with Lupin, Sirius and Wormtail. Any ideas? Tell me in your reviews.   



	12. Default Chapter Title

Pranks and Wands, Part 12  
  
Trying to escape from Marge Dursley that summer was not easy, especially for a klutz like me. James was athletic enogh to hide from Vernon, but Marge Dursley turned out to have sharp eyes.   
  
"Dewy!" She would say to me each time I innocently edged a bit closer to the door. "Come! I've got a new lipstick to try on!" Marge would then take me to her room, put me in front of a mirror and smudge a neon green lipstick on my lips. (My poor, chapped lips, who only wanted a chapstick, and not a neon green lipstick that was tested on animals.)   
  
But finally, Lily invited me over to the rest of the summer. I spent the last three weeks of the break in her old house, trying to escape from no other then her sister, Petunia.   
  
  
  
  
Although we weren't very glad that the break ended, we boarded the Hogwarts Express with a relived feeling.   
  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry turned out to be the safest place in the wizard world from Voldemort.   
  
Nobody those days would understand it. Nobody would understand that feeling that all was the same - and all was diffrent.   
  
Families would go through the day as usual, but at night they would all get in the house and huddle together, like Voldemort couldn't get them that way.   
  
I later heard some wizards and witches who were very small at that time tell their memories...They had grown to dread the times when their mother and father put on a fake smile, and never let them walk two meters away from them.   
  
But I got away fairly easily from that mess. Hogwarts was a very safe place for wizards and witches.   
  
And besides, who did I have to worry about? All my friends were next to me, Arabella Figg was an Ex-Auror, James was next to me, too, and I didn't have to worry for the rest of my family...  
  
Because they were dead.   
  
And that year, my fifth year at Hogwarts, The sixth year, it was more noticeable then ever.  
  
Suddenly, I would feel alone in the world, as if I didn't have James, or Lily, or Mrs. Figg. Suddenly, I would feel scared.   
  
But those feelings didn't last long, and besides that, sixth year was wonderful.   
  
  
  
The days and months passed, as usual, with no adventure. Finally, I found myself finishing the sixth year and going up to seventh year and graduating...  
  
And then, it all stopped. I graduated from Hogwarts, topping most of my classes, and I did not know what to do now.   
  
James, Remus and Sirius were to become Aurors (Peter wasn't in a good enogh physical shape for that,) and Lily was going to be an Auror, too, but not in the fighting parts. She wanted to do more research. Peter was, at his mother's advice, going to the ministry.   
  
I moved in with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter, and for a few weeks I just helped around the house. And then, Dumbledore owled me, asking to come.   
  
I went back to Hogwarts school, my childhood memories surrounding me, and went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hello, Dewy," He greeted me cheerfully. "Would you please have a sit? Thank you. I heared from your brother that you don't have a job yet, and I'd like to offer you one.   
  
"As you know, our Defense against the Arts teacher is going to retire in a few years. The Ministry decided to let him teach only the seventh years for a while, and to get another teacher for the rest of the students. Would you like the job?"   
  
Being at Hogwarts...The place that offered protection. Of course I wanted that. I'd be able to teach classes, I knew that.   
  
"Yes," I said, shaking Dumbledore's hand. I was very grateful for keeping the old DADA teacher as the teacher for the seventh years - after all, they would have been my classmates.  
  
"Oh, and Dewy -" Dumbledore took a little black box out of his drawer, "Now that Voldemort is in power and you are out of Hogwarts, you should have this." I took the box and went home.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
A.N: Yes, I know Dumbledore can't hire a graduate as a Hogwarts teacher. But believe me, dewy won't be a Hogwarts teacher for a long time...  



	13. Default Chapter Title

A.N. I don't want to ruin the ending, so this time the A.N is in the beginning. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially thsoe of you who reviewed most of the chapters. This is NOT the end of Dewy. This is the end of Pranks and Wands; there WILL be a sequel.   
  
  
  
Pranks and Wands, Part 13   
  
  
"James!" I shouted, "James! I got a job! At Hogwarts! As a teacher!"   
  
James hugged me. "That's great!"   
  
Sirius came in. "What's great?" He asked, confused.   
  
"I got a job at Hogwarts!"   
  
For the next half hour, I was busy hugging everybody and writing letters to everybody who didn't know of my new job yet. Only when it was getting rather late I opened the little black box.   
  
Who knew that would save my life?   
  
  
  
  
For the next few weeks, I was busy packing my belongings in a box. James and co. were also busy, training to be aurors.   
  
They were to have their 'graduation' on the Tuesday that was two weeks before the start of school. On that evening there was to be a ball.   
  
James was going with me (He still hasn't gotten past the pathetic stage of being afraid to ask other girls out he's been in since our fifth year,) and all the rest planned to find a date at the ball.   
  
As I was going out with my brother, I didn't bother to look at my best, and finished getting ready half an hour earlier.   
  
I went down the stairs and saw my puppy, Rose (Mew, my cat, died a few months earlier,) at the door. I grinned at her.   
  
"I see, Rose. You want to do your buissness, don't you?" She wagged her tail. "Fine," I said to her. "James!" I shouted upstairs, "I'm going out with Rose! I'll be back in ten minutes."   
  
A faint mumble from upstairs indicated he heard me, and so I went out with Rose.   
  
The night was cool. There were a lot of stars in the sky, and it was mainly what Lily would have called 'Romantic'.   
  
Suddenly, I heard a little noise in the bushes. I drew Rose closer to me, and continued walking.   
  
A figure with a black cloak came towreds me.   
  
"Hello," He said, and I could see a bit of a white face under the hood, "Having a pleasent evening?"   
  
"Y..yes," I said, frightened. Who was that person? He looked a bit like...like...  
  
"Well, no more." He drew out his wand and pointed it towred my dog. He killed Rose in a split second.   
  
It all came to me and I suddenly knew it all. I understood the past, the present, and the future, and I knew what to do. The words I read in the little black box came to my mind clearer than ever, and I just thought them, over and over and over...  
  
My hands were shaking, my body was shaking...But my mind kept working, thinking, and then, Lord Voldemort turned his wand to me.   
  
"Avada Kedevra." 


End file.
